


Drabbles au Clair de Lune : Cherik

by Judith H (Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes)



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2019-06-19 23:50:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 151
Words: 14,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15521454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes/pseuds/Judith%20H
Summary: Recueil de drabbles écrits dans le cadre des Ateliers du Collectif NoName.7 minutes pour 100 mots avec 10% de marge, ce qui explique que ce recueil n'atteigne pas un compte rond.





	1. Crépuscule

Le soleil se couche et la nuit se lève sans un bruit. De bleu, le ciel s’empourpre et se teint d’orange. Tout n’est plus que calme et volupté alors que les couleurs de feu chatoient sur les hautes vitres du manoir.

Dans la bibliothèque , la crinière d’Erik prend des teintes de vieil or et sous ses mains habiles, Charles gémit et soupire. La fatigue de la journée s’évanouit en même temps que les creux et les vallons sont parcourus avec dévotion. Les baisers sont comme une oasis dans le désert.

C’est sûrement ça l’amour.


	2. Éventail

Charles Xavier n’a jamais aimé se conformer aux critères de genre.

Lorsqu’il va à l’opéra dans la loge qu’il partage avec son délectable amant, c’est les bras recouverts de gants blancs et dans une belle robe de mousseline de coton à la taille Empire des plus seyantes.

Erik porte des bas et une culotte de soie ivoire. Son vit engorgé est douloureux, mais Charles sait poser son éventail s’il s’agit de prendre un soin religieux de son partenaire.

La main ferme et habile se délecte et détourne son regard de la scène, le spectacle dans la loge est beaucoup plus intéressant.

 


	3. Nocturne

Contre le piano, tout contre le piano, ce soir n’a rien d’un Nocturne de Chopin si ce n’est ce délectable contraste entre la matière de l’instrument , sombre et laquée et la peau pâle et couverte d’une fine pellicule de sueur de son bel amant.

Erik se joue et joue de lui avec respect et vénération. Un effleurement , une caresse , suffisent à créer une symphonie pour lui seul. Il connaît son morceau par cœur et ne s’en lasse pas. L’air change mais la dévotion demeure.

Ce soir comme tous les autres, c’est le soir de la grande première du Nocturne de Charles.


	4. Clapotis

Plus d’un été , le jeune Charles s’était secrètement réfugié au petit étang clapotant doucement mais ce soir, il n’était pas seul.

Pour être honnête, l’adolescent ne venait pas pour la solitude mais pour le beau mec qui était accessoirement son meilleur ami et qu’il embrassait à en faire rougir la pleine lune.

Un crapaud croassa et Charles rit. Il avait enfin trouvé son prince charmant même si celui-ci n’était pas très bien rasé, qu’il acceptait éhonteusement les mains de son ami sous sa chemise blanche froissé et qu’il avait un parfum de musc qui se mêlait à cette odeur suave de tilleul et de nuits d’été.

 


	5. Brume

Pour l’instant c’est encore la brume qui règne dans son esprit, la présence familière d’Erik est là mais il n’en saisit que des contours indistincts. Une fois qu’il aura pris sa première tasse d’Earl Grey, cela ira mieux.

Une fois lavé, rasé et habillé, tout est plus limpide. Erik dort encore , ses bras musculeux étreignant le traversin. Son souffle est régulier, son front n’est pas barré par des rides de soucis.

Il s’assoit dans son fauteuil au bout de leur lit et le regardera confortablement émerger de sa torpeur et cueillera ses lèvres dans un baiser au goût de menthe et de bergamote.


	6. Fedora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Film noir!AU

« Embrasse-moi, embrasse-moi comme si c’était la dernière fois ! » Charles s’exécute, la gorge serrée, passe la main à l’arrière de la nuque de celui qu’il considère comme son époux. Il repousse son Fedora qui tombe sur le sol avec un bruit mat.

Tous les deux ne s’en soucient guère alors qu’Erik promène ses mains sous le trench-coat de Charles, resserrant sa prise sur ses hanches. Le réverbère clignote, Erik s’éloigne vers sa mission , bientôt ne reste plus en l’air que la fumée de sa cigarette dans son sillage.


	7. Silence

Si le silence est d’or et que la parole est d’argent , qu’en est-il des caresses tendres et lascives ? Si le silence est souffle et que la parole est psalmodie de louanges, qu’en est-il des baisers enflammés ?

Si Erik aime Charles et que Charles aime Erik, caresses et souffles ne sont-ils pas toucher de Midas où tout devient or sous les doigts entraînés ? Le corps de l’amant ne devient-il pas l’autel d’une divinité oublié des hommes de la terre ?

Les libations se font librement,culte parfois secret, parfois dans des lieux incongrus mais comme toujours, l’étreinte reste sacrée.


	8. Luire

Ses yeux bleus céruléens, c’est le phare dans sa tempête. Un roc Tantôt illuminés par la passion ou voilés par le désir, Erik se noie dans l’océan bleu.

Dans les yeux pers, Charles trouve parfois de la colère sourde et immémoriale, de la rage aussi, mais depuis peu, il trouve du respect et de la dévotion.

Plus encore que se perdre dans le regard de l’autre, il est bon de le voir au petit matin, les yeux clos, le front lisse de tout souci et de savoir que la première et la dernière personne que l’on verra aujourd’hui, ce sera l’Autre.


	9. Précieux

L’ _afternoon tea_ était considéré comme un rituel féminin et un peu précieux mais il n’en était rien pour Charles Xavier. Pour lui, esthète hédoniste, c’était une occasion de sortir un beau service de porcelaine et se délecter de moult petites choses exquises.

Erik Lehnsherr n’avait initialement pas compris toutes les implications de la chose mais avait vite saisi. C’est ainsi une observation qui en dit long sur son vis-à-vis.

On en saura beaucoup sur ses manières, sur son éducation, sur son milieu social, sur qui elle est, et ce uniquement en lui servant une tasse d’eau chaude parfumée.


	10. Apothéose

La soirée devait se finir en apothéose. Ou dans leur lit ou contre le mur, il ne sait pas encore. Tout ce qu’il sait , c’est que dans ce costume anthracite parfaitement ajusté, Erik est tout ce qu’il y a de plus … comestible. Charles n’est pas le seul de cet avis.

Il glisse une main possessive dans la poche arrière de son amant et lui rappelle qu’il est sien. Sitôt qu’ils sont seuls, il ne tient plus et il dévore ses lèvres avec fougue, il sort la chemise blanche du pantalon après avoir bataillé avec la ceinture. Ils ont l’air de deux lycéens le soir du bal de promo, mais ils n’en ont cure.


	11. Femme

Charles n’avait jamais compris pourquoi les matières nobles étaient désormais l’apanage du genre féminin. Il aimait la douceur du cachemire de son pull parme, il sentait pris d’ardeurs exaltées dès lorsqu’il revêtait ce slip de soie ou lorsqu’il mettait un de ces pantalons si bien coupés.

Son amant savait lui aussi se vêtir, mais il était toujours trop habillé à son goût. ne incitation à abandonner oripeaux et vêtements, il se fait aguicheur, mord ses lèvres déjà trop rouges et sème ça et là une chemise ou un cardigan. Pour que règne le plaisir une fois en costume d’Adam.


	12. Résillience

Quand bien-même beaucoup croyaient que Charles Xavier était figure même de résilience, on se trompait certainement. Il n’avait jamais réussi à se remettre tout à fait de _son_ absence.

Le vide faisant écho à ses pensées dans son esprit qui semble désert quand _il_ n’y est pas. Le froid dans sa vie quand il n’y a pas ces bras puissants pour le protéger. Le froid dans son être quand il n’y est pas pour l’aimer.

L’abandon, cette solitude sans nom, cette mélancolie vague. Cette sensation lancinante de manque. Comme un membre fantôme, comme si son cœur lui-même était devenu fantôme.

 


	13. Semence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adolescents

Un champ de blé , nuit d’été, les grillons,les coquelicots qui ont refermé leur belle robe rouge. Sur le côté, un vieil arbre centenaire plusieurs fois frappé par la foudre, deux garçons 15 et 17 ans. Cigarettes en cachette, Charles tousse, Erik rit.

Cigarettes abandonnées au profit d’une activité beaucoup plus plaisante, baisers enamourés, mains plus audacieuses qui passent sous les chemises froissées. Lune rougissante, ils ont envie de s’aimer. Semence répandue dans l’herbe sèche. Ils se sont promis de venir ici se retrouver tous les soirs. Jusqu’à la fin de l’été. Et leurs chemins qui vont peut-être se séparer.


	14. Départ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter!AU

C’était déjà sa vingtième rentrée à Poudlard et pourtant Charles n’avait pas perdu de sa capacité d’émerveillement. Il était resté le petit garçon qui découvrait un monde entier où ce qu’il était accepté, et même valorisé.

Une rentrée était chaque fois un nouveau départ. Finir les emplois du temps, s’assurer que les fournitures ne manquent pas, préparer son discours pour le festin de début d’année et toutes les autres fonctions qui incombent à son poste. Il se promet de toujours prendre le temps d’une partie d’échecs avec Erik.

Parce que cette année, c’est sa première année en tant que directeur.


	15. Florence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artist!AU Vampire!Erik

Parlez-moi de Florence et de ma seconde naissance. Parlez-moi de ce studio aux murs d’ocre.

Laissez-moi contempler ce corps pâle et souple, laissez-moi en esquisser les contours sur ma feuille et sous mes doigts. Ma muse m’ensorcelle et moi malade de ses charmes n’a que sa présence dans un recoin de ma tête.

Il s’appelle Charles, un nom de roi, et c’est sur moi qu’il a tout son empire. C’est la main cruelle et pourtant si douce sur mon vit engorgé qui le fait triompher. Mais c’est sa brûlure sur mon cœur qui le fait régner. J’ai soif de ses appâts.


	16. Cabaret

Lorsqu’il pousse la porte il est d’abord surpris par la moquette rouge et la tapisserie floquée noire qui lui laisse croire qu’il est entré dans tout autre chose. Non, ce n’est pas un bordel !

Toujours est-il que tout ce qu’il veut susurrer au bel éphèbe se déhanchant sur la scène est une phrase tirée d’un roman de Dos Pasos de 1921 :

«  _Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ?»._

Et c’est comme ça que Charles Xavier entre dans la vie d’Erik Lenhsherr. A la sortie des artistes d’un cabaret de province et le reste fait maintenant partit de l’Histoire.

 


	17. Si

Si l’un avait été roi et l’autre capitaine de la garde, ils se seraient trouvés.

Si l’un avait été forgeron et l’autre abbé de Westchester, ils se seraient trouvés.

Si l’un avait été professeur et l’autre son élève dévoué, ils se seraient trouvés.

Si c’était l’un, si c’était l’autre, ils se sont trouvés.

Parce qu’ils se sont, dans toutes les versions de la réalité, trouvés.

Parce dans toutes les versions de la réalité, ils ne peuvent faire autrement que de s’aimer.

Tendre ou vigoureux, secret ou au grand jour, leurs amours n’auront de cesse de recommencer.

Dans toutes les versions de la réalité où ils peuvent se retrouver.


	18. Belle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artist!AU

Pour nombre d’artistes amateurs présents dans ce studio , les courbes d’une statue du Bernin étaient des plus délectables. Pas pour Erik Lehnsherr.S’il avait dû avoir un idéal , c’était plus sûrement dans le David de Michel-Ange.

Son délicieux modèle sous la verrière n’avait rien d’un David ou d’une Vénus, pourtant il était à ses yeux tout ce qu’il y a de plus désirables. Une peau d’albâtre , un cou de cygne, des lèvres incarnates et des yeux de cobalt.

Des soupirs exaltés, un sourire débauché, la décadence délictueuse d’un amant délicieux, une Galatée bien vivante.

 


	19. Saturation

La photo n’avait rien d’un cliché de photographe professionnelle, la saturation mauvaise, le cadrage anecdotique et pourtant, elle avait toujours sa place dans un tiroir de son bureau.

Un jour de Juillet, son anniversaire, et il avait trop bu pour son propre bien. Parfois il la sortait du tiroir avec un petit sourire triste quand il pensait que personne ne le regardait.

Parce que Charles ne pouvait oublier cet fin d’après-midi d’été où l’air était chargé du parfum du jasmin, du tilleul finissant; et où dans un coin d’une photo ratée il embrassait Erik Lehnsherr à en perdre la tête.


	20. Nuissance

Tout avait commencer parce qu’ils étaient voisins de pallier et que leur voisin du dessus faisait vraiment trop de bruit.

Ils s’étaient retrouvés au milieu du couloir vers trois heures et demi du matin à tambouriner contre sa porte. Voyant qu’ils n’obtiendraient pas de réponse, ils décidèrent de se venger de ce malotru aux ébats tapageurs.

Ce qui avait d’abord été factice et fracassant pour enquiquiner le gêneur eut tôt fait de se transformer en ébats véritables. Et il était certain aux vues des prouesses d’Erik que Charles n’avait pas besoin de simuler, ne se gênant pas pour être particulièrement vocal.


	21. Séparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A Victor H._

Ce soir dès que le soir tombe, bleu sombre.  
Ce soir dès le soir tombe, je partirai.  
Tu ne le sais pas mais je t’attends.  
J’errerai par les rues et par les venelles, je ferais le tour de ton monde.  
Je ne peux rester loin de toi plus longtemps.

Je ne verrai ni l’orangé du soleil qui se lève ni l’argenté de la lune qui se réveille.  
Je marcherai,cherchant à saisir une bribe de tes pensées.  
Je ne vois jamais rien d’autre que ton visage.  
Aimé. Seul, le regard triste, le dos courbé.  
Jour sera nuit et nuit sera noire.  
  
Et quand j’arriverai, je déposerai sur tes lèvres trop sèches  
Un bouquet de baisers et de caresses en pleurs.


	22. Vaisseau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pirate!Erik

Erik le Roux, terreur des sept mers, cabine spartiate ,barbe rousse disciplinée, intransigeant. Charles Xavier, jeune aristocrate en partance pour le Nouveau Monde, bas et culotte de soie, chemise de coton boutonné maladroitement, capturé au large et contre grosse rançon serait libéré.

Mois passants, syndrôme de Stockholm, le second a fini par s’enticher de son ravisseur. Personne n’oserait dire quelque chose sur les habitudes du capitaine lorsqu’on l’entend grogner gutturalement dans son idiome maternel.

Charles Xavier, échevelé, barbe en désordre, son amant et maintenant son allié. Un nouveau vaisseau avec un pavillon tout nouveau, celui du Cherik.


	23. Sommeil

Pris dans les draps de son lit comme dans une toge grecque qui l’enserre au plus profond de ses cauchemars, il a tout du fils d’Erèbe et Nyx.

Charles est la réincarnation d’Hypnos.

Parfois, quand son coeur lui fait trop mal, il aimerait s’abreuver au Léthé mais il reste pourtant prisonnier de ses rêves.

Parce que ce ne sont pas les cauchemars qui lui font le plus mal, mais les rêves les plus lumineux. Qui à son réveil ne s’avèrent que songes et chimères.

Il jurerait que ce baiser était bien réel, son fantôme danse encore sur ses lèvres. 


	24. Héros

Il avait lu l’Iliade et l’Odyssée à huit ans. Tout ces héros, tous ces hommes légendaires, ces lieux aux noms fabuleux qu’il se plaisait à réciter une fois dans son lit.

Lire l’épopée d’Homère avait fait naître chez lui une exaltation sans bornes et quand bien même il aimait beaucoup Odysseus, il avait sa préférence pour Achille. Il l’imaginait grand et fort, une barbe couleur de feu et une crinière couleur sombre, et des yeux verts ensorcelants.

Il avait fini par se résigner mais le jour où Charles rencontra Erik il se dit qu’il avait enfin trouver l’Achille de son Patrocle.

 


	25. Alignement

Technique verticale qui se veut souvent un prélude à un alignement horizontal, la danse et en particulier ce tango enfiévré qui lui fait bouillir le sang dans les veines.  
Le collé-serré est absolument indécent et il semblerait bien que l’un comme l’autre ne peuvent attendre d’être dans un endroit un peu plus intime que cette salle de club surchauffé.  
Charles veut à tout prix ramener chez lui ce beau spécimen et le clouer à son lit. Celui-ci sera le dernier de sa collection, il a l’air d’être le bon sans contrefaçons. Désir contre désir, le baiser le chauffe à blanc.


	26. Thé

Une tempête dans une tasse de thé, expression toute britannique, toute aussi britannique que l’accent de Charles alors qu’il s’abandonne sans effort au plaisir. Ce n’est pas une course à la jouissance, c’est uniquement dans le but de se relaxer, de décontracter ses muscles fatigués.

Mais parfois, quand Erik s’en mêle, c’est aussi très sympathique, surtout depuis qu’il a remarqué que le désir de ce dernier se trouve exacerbé quand Charles parle avec cet accent affreusement snob du sud de l’Angleterre et qu’il lui susurre sans vergogne les mots les plus crus dans le creux de l’oreille.


	27. Cardigan

Il avait commencer à porter des cardigans à l’université, parce qu’il faisait toujours frais voir même parfois froid dans les vieux bâtiments de pierre. Les cardigans, c’était le vêtement idéal pour ce genre de situation !

Dans son armoire , il avait précieusement garder ces reliques de ses années universitaires et en remettait de temps en temps, Erik le chambrant dès que c’était le cas.

Il lui disait que ça lui donnait l’air _vieux_.Toujours est-il que dans leur vieillesse, Erik finit par adopter lui aussi l’habit et dû bien reconnaître que les cardigans (de cachemire), c’est extra !


	28. Téléphone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long distance relationship , Phonesex

Chez Erik, à Düsseldorf la nuit était déjà bien avancée alors que chez Charles la fin d’après-midi se faisait paresseuse. Loin des yeux, loin du cœur disait le proverbe, mais c’était loin d’être le cas.

L’échange de textos devenait des plus enflammé et la conversation commençait à se réchauffer, les gestes se faisaient plus saccadées, les respirations plus erratiques et peu importe qu’il fasse encore jour chez Charles.

Erik grogna gutturalement _Gott_ en se saisissant de la boîte de mouchoirs en papier qu’il gardait sur sa table de chevet.

Et ce fut là le coup de grâce pour Charles.

 


	29. Roman

Comme un roman, comme un livre ouvert. Il aime tourner ses pages, lire son histoire sur son corps, même sans avoir recours à ses dons de télépathe. Il aime l’effleurer du bout des doigts, l’emmener dans la bibliothèque et le soumettre à mile exquis supplices.

Charles Xavier lit Erik Lehnsherr comme on lit encore et encore un livre aimé. ,son bien réel roi d’un jour et de toujours. C’est aussi son histoire qui court sous la pulpe de ses doigts et qu’il parcourt comme un aveugle prend connaissance d’un texte en braille. C’est leur histoire qu’ils écriront dans ce carnet.

 


	30. Souffrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BDSM éger

Si on lui avait dit qu’un jour il soit content d’être attaché et de recevoir des coups de cravache, il aurait eu grand mal à vous croire, il aurait rit même ! Toujours est-il qu’Erik pieds et poings liés aux montants du lit de Charles se réjouit de la situation.

Et Charles qui le chevauche n’a vraiment rien pour lui déplaire, il rue des hanches sous le coup du plaisir qui commence à l’envahir et ne peut s’empêcher de le gémir bruyamment alors que son amant le baillonne d’un baiser. Quand une certaine souffrance se veut prémisse à la jouissance.

 


	31. Lecture

Lorsqu’Erik lisait en allemand, Charles a toujours l’impression que c’est un texte affreusement sérieux ou de très théorique au-delà de son entendement. Venant de quelqu’un entré à Oxford à 16 ans, cela en disait long….

Toujours est-il que ce soir, Erik lisait avec un rictus aux lèvres. Lorsque Charles se glissa dans le confort de son esprit, ce qu’il vit le surpris vivement.

L’allemand lisait un roman érotique des plus osés. Son rictus s’élargit encore : _Du magst was du siehst ?_ „.  Charles balbutia un peu échauffé au point de perdre ses mots. _“ Euh... Ja!“_


	32. Écriture

Je clos cette lettre que je t‘écris à l‘encre de mes désirs.“ Indéniablement cliché mais efficace, la lettre d‘Erik s‘était avérée être des plus intéressantes. Un graphologue se serait régalé de voir l‘écriture d‘habitude si régulière perdre de sa rigueur au fur et à mesure que l‘on avançait dans la lecture.

L‘encre noire avait bavée par endroits et à d‘autres des tâches significatives avec constellés la feuille de petites étoiles filantes blanchâtres. Charles avait porté le papier à son nez sitôt l‘enveloppe ouverte en quête de ce parfum de musc suave. Il eut de quoi écrire sa réponse le soir-même.


	33. Vigne

Charles n’avait de cesse d’être émerveillé par le contrôle qu’Erik avait de son pouvoir. Il admirait la rambarde de fer forgé par ses soins mais trouva rapidement que le talent se manifestait aussi de façon plus … intime.

Lorsque les montants métalliques de son lit s’entortillèrent autour de ses poignets comme les vrilles de la vigne. A sa grande surprise, le métal n’avait rien de froid, bien au contraire même. C’était une caresse organique, vivante, où la matière était aussi souple que les mains de son amant. Je pourrais vous en dire plus, mais cela est pour une autre histoire.


	34. Visage

Ta peau dorée, tes yeux gris-verts où brûlent rage et passions, m’inspirent des pensées si peu licites qu’elles en deviennent explicites. Ta crinière rousse, ton corps souple sous mes doigts envieux et avides. Tu me dis « Prends moi si tu le veux ! »

Je te goûte, je me promène le long de tes creux et de tes vallons, jusqu’à trouver toute entière ton excitation. De tes lèvres exquises à tes courbes d’opale, mon envie de toi , semble-t-il jamais ne décroît. Et là entre tes boucles de feu se niche comme une créature endormie, ton désir. Mon plaisir.


	35. Monde

Comme si je voyais le monde entier dans tes yeux, comme si je voyais ta souffrance, comme si je voyais aussi, très timidement, ta joie. Comme si je voyais ton sourire.

Comme si je me voyais, comme si je voyais mile choses dans ce regard, comme si je partais en voyage en plongeant dans l’émeraude de tes yeux.

Comme tes yeux s’assombrissent quand la rage ou le désir prennent le pas sur tout le reste. Comme je me laisse envahir et posséder alors que je me perds dans l’un de tes baisers. Et nul besoin d’avoir accès à tes pensées.


	36. Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un air de Saez

Mon coude se lève encore. Faudrait vraiment que j’arrête de boire. Je le repose, ce sera le dernier. Mais juste pour ce soir. Je rentre sur la piste de danse. Il est 22h, j’ai bu tout le soir. A m’en rendre noir.

Je me coucherais encore trop tard.Puisqu’il est beau et qu’il est libre, parce que je ne veux pas avoir de regrets. Et ce soir, rien que ce soir, je serais content d’être à genoux.

Parce qu’Erik est beau et qu’il est libre et parce que j’ai envie de lui et qu’il a envie de moi. Prends-moi vraiment fort.

 


	37. Destin

Le destin n’est pas une ligne parallèle, c’est plutôt une croisée des chemins. C’est un X. On a fait chacun un bout de route, on se croise et puis nos chemins se séparent à nouveau. J’avais déjà fait ma route, tu as fait aussi la tienne. Nous étions dans nos ténèbres

Mais ça et là ma nuit était piquetée d’étoiles et de comètes. Et tu es venu et tout s’est embrasé, je n’ai jamais vu autant qu’à cette instant-là, tu m’ouvrais l’infinité des possibles.Tu étais brillant. Et tu es reparti, l’obscurité est devenue plus noire encore, les étoiles s’étaient éteintes.


	38. Addiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW : Alcool, Alcoolisme

« La grande tragédie des femmes, c’est de ressembler à leur mère, la grande tragédie des hommes , c’est de ne pas lui ressembler.» L’aphorisme d’Oscar Wilde tournait dans son esprit embrumé alors qu’il se versait encore un verre de bourbon bon marché. Le scotch brassait beaucoup trop de souvenirs.

Il s’était pourtant juré qu’il ne deviendrait jamais comme Sharon et pourtant encore un soir passait où il noyait, son chagrin dans l’alcool. Il ne savait plus s’il pleurait la perte de ses jambes ou le départ d’Erik, il ne savait pas ce qui lui faisait le plus mal.


	39. Vantardise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adolescents

Quand Charles s’était targué qu’il allait le faire jouir cinq fois en une nuit et ce de cinq façons différentes, Erik s’était dit que c’était de la vantardise. Ils avaient beau être jeunes et endurants, ce n’était quand même pas une mince affaire. S’il y arrivait ce serait une prouesse olympique.

Mais force était de constater que Charles tenait ses promesses. La quatrième fois que le plaisir déferla sur lui, il demanda grâce. Langue et mains avaient été des plus créatives et il devait bien avouer que son camarade était talentueux quand on en venait aux choses de la chair.

 


	40. Lâche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW : Alcool, Alcoolisme

Je ne pouvais pas admettre ton départ, je ne pouvais pas admettre que jamais je ne retrouverais cette intimité si particulière. Parce que personne ne pourra me donner ce chez-moi en toi, comme tu l’as fait.

Et puis, je t’ai détesté, je t’ai détesté aussi fort que je t’ai aimé. Je me suis détesté de n’avoir rien fait pour que tu restes. Lâche. Si c’était à refaire, je te demanderais une chance, une. Et je ne l’ai pas fait, alors ce soir, comme tous les autres soirs, je broie du noir et je bois à en finir noir.

 

    


	41. Vivre

_Je t’aime à en mourir_. En voilà un cliché idiot se dit Charles Xavier. Aimer à en rester en vie, c’est encore autre chose, c’est vraiment tout autre chose. C’est supporter la vie aussi insupportable qu’elle devienne.

C’est supporter sa vie sans ses jambes, sans lui mais pas sans désir … C’est l’attendre en silence quand tout le monde vous dit de le haïr. Mais que tout ce que vous pouvez faire c’est continuer de l’aimer.

Et continuer à vivre. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, quoique vous réserve l’avenir. Avec un cœur qui se déchire dans un soupir.


	42. Carte

Erik Lensherr aime à tracer la carte de son territoire du bout de ses doigts. La première fois, c’était avec la ferveur et l’excitation d’un découvreur face à un pays nouveau.

Il se souvient d’avoir rêvé éveillé des plaines pâles du torse de son amant, de l’océan de ses yeux, et de la forêt sombre et dense où s’érige le mat de son désir.

Toutes les autres fois, il se fait aimant autant que possessif, Charles Xavier est à lui et il n’hésite pas à marquer son territoire, colorant avec ses dents son horizon de parme et de volupté.


	43. Adieu

Adieu, à dieu. On se retrouvera devant Dieu. On se retrouvera devant Dieu quand le plaisir m’aura fait oublier mon nom, m’aura fait oublier ma vie, et que tout ce que je saurais encore c’est ton nom.

Ton nom que je psalmodierai, ton nom comme un poème antique. Ton nom comme une chanson. Tu sais que je ne crois pas en Dieu, mais si je devais, mon cher Erik, ce serait toi.

Parce que je crois en toi, moi l’athée aux noms d’un saint. Tant qu’à me damner, ce sera avec et en toi. Pour les siècles des siècles.

 


	44. Moustique

Le malheur de Charles est qu’il ferait (presque) n’importe quoi pour son époux. Mais cette idée d’aller s’adonner aux plaisirs de la chair près du petit étang où adolescents ils avaient échanger leur premier baiser, c’était un plan foireux.

Oui, c’était romantique. Mais c’était sans compter sur les moustiques. Eux aussi s’étaient adonnés au plaisir de la chair, et sa peau pâle était boursouflée de multiples piqûres rougeâtres qui le démangeait affreusement.

Erik était absolument indemne et se moquait gentiment : « Quand je t’avais dit que tu avais la peau sucrée ... Tu ne voulais pas me croire. »


	45. Peluche

C’était sous le regard de cet unique ours en peluche qui trônait sur la fenêtre de sa chambre qu’il avait essayé la première fois. Il avait compris que c’était la friction du tissu de son pyjama qui causait tant de délicieuses sensations.

C’était toujours sous le regard de cet ours en peluche,qu’il avait eu sa première fois. Rien d’aussi efficace que lorsqu’il était seul, c’était même un peu (beaucoup) décevant, se dit Charles. A ne pas comprendre pourquoi on en faisait tout une histoire.

Jusqu’à ce que, sous l’œil de l’ours, son amant, son fougueux Erik, apprenne à le connaître.


	46. Greffe

Il semblait parfois qu‘Erik était une extension de Charles et vice-versa, presque comme une greffe. Certains, pragmatiques, diraient que c‘est le don de télépathe de Charles. D‘autres, romantiques, diraient que c‘est l‘amour …

Il y a sûrement un peu des deux, parce qu‘à s‘aimer, qu‘on le veuille ou non, on finit toujours par un peu se ressembler. Sans don et sans pouvoir, ils étaient immanquablement deux aimants, s‘attirant et se repoussant, mais indéniablement à compter sur la liste des grands amants. Pas Philémon et Baucis mais peut-être Hadès et Perséphone. Je vous laisse choisir qui sera le seigneur des enfers.


	47. Ninja

Au départ, ça avait été une simple blague comme on en fait à huit ou neuf ans, mais finalement elle les avaient suivi toute son adolescence et même une fois adulte.

C’était Edie qui avait imaginé ce stratagème. Contrairement à la plupart des autres enfants de l’école où allait Erik, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d’avoir un chien.

Elle conseilla à son fils de dire qu’il était l’heureux possesseur d’un éléphant ninja. Si les autres enfants ne le voyait pas, tout ce qu’Erik aurait à leur répondre qu’il était un ninja très doué qui savait se rendre invisible.


	48. Salade

Il ne servait à rien de raconter des salades lui fit remarquer Charles. Il pouvait très facilement savoir quand on lui mentait et sans même avoir à recourir à sa mutation. On n’avait pas envie de mentir à cet homme en fait.

Si Erik mentait à quelqu’un, c’était bien d’abord à lui-même, parce que non, Charles ne le laissait pas du tout mais alors pas du tout indifférent.

Si ce n’avait été que son regard et ses lèvres, mais il était particulièrement callipyge et que ces cuisses laiteuses qui le chevauchait ne le laissait absolument pas de marbre.


	49. Muffin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU

Tous les soirs, en revenant du travail, il passe devant le magasin et se dit qu’un jour il trouvera le courage de pousser la porte. Un muffin dans lequel il rêvait de planter ses dents. Un beau gâteau recouvert d’un glaçage qui semble délicieux et qui fondra dans sa bouche.

Mais si Erik a faim, ce n’est pas uniquement du somptueux dessert qui trône dans la vitrine du salon de thé Charles Xavier mais plutôt du patron qui s’affaire derrière son comptoir. Il rêve de le prendre de toutes les façons qui soient.

Et ce soir, il pousse la porte.


	50. Lapin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adolescents

Quand Erik était arrivé à Westchester, l’une des premières choses qu’il avait apprise était que Charles Xavier était un chaud lapin.

Ou du moins que la plupart des élèves croyaient qu’il l’était. Apparemment, il avait couché avec tout le monde, homme ou femme sans discernement.

Certains disaient même qu’il avait coucher avec la profe de biologie, McTaggert, mais ce n’était pas le cas.

En fait, Charles n’était pas du tout un coureur mais personne ne voulait perdre la face en disant avoir été rejeté par le playboy local.

Playboy qu’il n’était pas.

Il perdit sa virginité avec Erik.

 


	51. Tentacule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teacher!Charles

Erik préfère de coutume les lignes épurées du _Bauhaus_ mais il doit dire que les estampes d’Hokusai le laisse rêveur.

Il pense toujours à la _Grande Vague de Kanagawa_ avec ces frêles esquifs pris dans la tempête, ballottés comme des coquilles de noix.

Mais aujourd’hui, c’est à une autre estampe du Maître à laquelle il songe.

Le professeur Xavier donne beaucoup de détails sur cette œuvre de 1814 et il se sent des inspirations et des élans inconnus. Il veut faire ça avec lui. Le _Rêve de la femme du pêcheur_ se retrouve être aussi celui de Erik Lehnsherr.


	52. Boussole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un air de W.H. Auden

Que l’on arrête le temps, que l’on arrête mes pensées folles qui défilent dans ma tête. Arrêtez ce piano qui m’importune et me rappelle mon amour au clair de lune. Faites venir le cortège de mes souvenirs.

Laissez-moi griffonner sur toutes mes feuilles combien j’ai pu l’aimer , laissez-moi murmurer son nom, le psalmodier dans mes rêves les plus osés.

Parce qu’il était mon Nord et mon Sud, mon Est et mon Ouest.

Il a claqué la porte un soir de pluie, sans un bruit.

Erik, de toi, je me languis.

Sans toi, ce n’est ici qu’une morne demi-vie.

 


	53. Savane

Hank imite à la plus grande joie de ses camarades de promo la voix de David Attenborough dans un documentaire sur la savane africaine :

« Et nous voyons dans son milieu naturel l’ _Erikus Lehnsherris_ dans sa tenue de parade nuptiale, le pull à col roulé noir et ici le _Charlus Xavieris_ qui semble répondre très favorablement...En effet, la dilatation des paupières indique …. »

Plus tard, hors caméra dans un amphithéâtre « Et le _Xavieris_ se met soudainement à chevaucher le _Lehnsherris_ avec une vigueur peu commune, et l’embrasse avec force en passant la main dans sa crinière... »


	54. Journal

1er septembre 1994 : Il y a un nouveau garçon dans ma classe, il s’appelle Erik. Personne ne veut jouer avec lui , mais il est gentil, il m’a donné une part de _strudel_ à la récréation.

2 octobre 1994 : Je crois que je l’aime bien en fait.

7 novembre 2000 : En fait, je crois que je suis amoureux de lui.

1er septembre 2004 : J’allais partir pour mon université en Angleterre mais Erik m’a embrassé. Lui aussi, il m’aime.

10 septembre 2010 : Nous sommes heureux de vous inviter au mariage de Charles Xavier et Erik Lehnsherr.


	55. Tango

Prélude aux choses de la chair, corps à corps , endiablée et effrénée , la danse d’Erik Lehnsherr et de Charles Xavier sent la volupté, la débauche et la luxure.

C’en est presque indécent, ces ébats verticaux. Sa main plaquée contre le bas de son dos, contre le creux de ses reins et son torse tout contre le sien. Désir enflammé contre désir exalté.

Leurs bouches qui se cherchent et se trouvent avec force, duel entre elles, qui saura gagner ce défi ? L’énigme se résoudra dans le confort des draps.

Mais avant tout cela, n’oublions pas : c’est un tango.


	56. Jazz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Musician!Erik

Le déhanché du saxophoniste. La lumière tamisée du club qui luit faiblement sur sa crinière qui prend des accents de vieil or.

Charles fasciné par les doigts fins mais musclés de l’artiste. Il est en transe, proprement ébahit par les sons que l’homme arrive à faire sortir de son instrument.

Plus tard ce même soir, dans une loge au canapé de velours défraîchi, il prend tout à fait conscience du pouvoir des doigts du jazzman.

Qu’ils agacent ses tétons ou qu’il le titille au plus intime, il ne reste pas indifférent.

Erik Lehnsherr a vraiment des mains magiques.

 


	57. Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronsard, Baudelaire, Lamartine

« Mignon allons voir si la rose …. » Charles ne lui aurait jamais susurrer les vers de Ronsard mais il avait compris que s’il ne s’y prenait pas maintenant il se retrouverait à râler sur Baudelaire : « Meurs, vieux lâche ! il est trop tard ! »

La sinistre ritournelle résonne dans ses oreilles et s’installe dans sa tête comme une idée fixe. La solution est aussi simple que le problème. Il suffirait qu’il ne dise que trois mot,trois petits mots, et c’est comme si le temps s’était arrêter et pour eux, il oublierait (presque) de couler.


	58. Piment

Au départ, ce n’était rien.

Au départ, c’était anodin.

Au départ, il ne le remarquait même pas.

Au bout de quinze jours, il commença à le lui retourner.

Au bout d’un mois, une raison qu’il avait de se lever le matin.

Le sourire de son collègue.

Pas vraiment le piment de son existence. Au départ.

Un sourire.

Un thé et des biscuits.

Une invitation.

Un rendez-vous.

Un baiser.

Beaucoup plus qu’un baiser.

Un lit partagé.

Un bureau partagé.

Un appartement partagé.

Un bonheur partagé.

Et c’est ainsi que Erik Lehnsherr se retrouva à épouser une belle journée d’été, Charles Xavier.

 


	59. Cannelle

Il ne pouvait pas dire que Charles sentait une délicieuse odeur de biscuits chauds, c’eut été mentir. Il n’avait pas un parfum de cannelle et de miel mais ce n’est pas pour autant que son odeur ne lui était pas rassurante.

Erik se blottissait contre son amant et inspirait à fond ce mélange d’après-rasage un peu passé, de vieux livres, de bergamote. S’y ajoutait parfois quelques notes de stupre si leurs activités avaient été quelques peu échauffées.

Mais il restait toujours ce parfum unique et un peu particulier, cette note musquée, qu’il identifierait toujours comme le parfum de son bien-aimé.

 


	60. Muesli

Les petits-déjeuners de Charles Xavier étaient irréguliers mais il était important qu’il ait sa tasse fumante d’Earl Grey agrémentée d’un sucre les matins particulièrement difficile. Toujours est-il qu’il appréciait une petite pâtisserie de bon matin.

Les matins d’Erik Lehnsherr commençaient tous avec une tasse de café bien chaude, un muesli ou même un porridge, il essayait de manger le plus sainement possible. Cela faisait bien sourire Charles qui mangeait sa part de sponge-cake.

Parfois, il arrivait que nos deux messieurs passent outre et qu’ils soient tout occupés à des dégustations d’un autre ordre dans le secret de leurs appartements.

 


	61. Pardon

Trois mots qu’il faut extirper de sa gorge.

Trois mots qui ne suffiront pas à justifier tout le reste.

Mais les trois mots les plus difficiles à dire.

Trois mots qui ne suffiront pas à lui rendre tout ce qu’il a perdu.

Tout ce qu’ils ont perdu. Tout ce temps perdu.

Sa petite sœur, ses jambes, son amant, tout lui semble perdu.

Et pourtant, trois mots finissent par sortir, et c’est le premier pas qui coûte, un peu chancelant, comme celui du bébé qui apprend à marcher.

Démarche sincère mais maladroite : « Je suis désolé ».


	62. Vaporeux

Cette chemise vaporeuse qui ne laisse aucune place à son imagination mais qui pourtant lui donne des envies folles de déshabiller Charles ici et maintenant.

Mieux encore, se faire baiser par Charles sans merci, lui faire garder cette foutue chemise en la laissant les pans largement ouverts.

Eviter d’arracher ce satané vêtement et d’envoyer des boutons nacrés aux quatre coins de la pièce. Réussir et être particulièrement fier de sa maîtrise de soi.

Accepter avec jubilation chaque coup de rein , de Charles qui le rapproche de son plaisir alors que sa main serre avec vigueur son envie glorieusement érigée.


	63. Cape

Il enfile sa cape. Ce matin comme tous les autres. Parce que jusqu’à ce que le soir tombe, il sera Magneto.

Il ne sera pas Erik. Il ne sera rien, il sera une ombre, une créature de cauchemars.

Mais tous les soirs quand il reposera sa cape, ce seront ses propres cauchemars qui viendront le dévorer.

Il est hanté autant qu’il hante.

Esseulé, là où il voudrait les bras de Charles autour de ses épaules amaigries, tout ce qu’il a c’est cette fichue cape.

Créature de cauchemar et créature de son cauchemar. Il est le monstre, la créature de Frankenstein.


	64. Fou

On dit souvent que la ligne droite est le chemin le plus court pour aller d’un point à un autre. Aux échecs c’est ce que fait le fou. Il va toujours droit devant lui en diagonale et il semblerait qu’il ignore qu’il peut reculer. Parfois, on considère que c’est Erik le fou.

Mais si Erik est le fou, Charles n’est pas le Roi, Charles est la Reine. Charles pourrait changer l’ordre du monde s’il le voulait. Il change déjà le monde d’Erik a chaque fois qu’il se meut, l’obligeant à repenser ses stratégies à chaque coup.

L’échiquier, subitement, se renverse.


	65. Miroir

Ce miroir qui te renvoie cette image. L’air si blafard, si triste, comme si tu avais laissé une partie de toi avec lui. Comme une photo où l’on aurait pris ton âme.

Il n’est plus là. Mon pauvre Charles. Tu es une photo en négatif qui attend son bromure d’argent. Tu attends depuis si longtemps, tu es si seul.

Et quand il revient, c’est une explosion en technicolor : ses yeux gris-verts, sa barbe rousse, son sang rouge qui coule parce que tu abats ton poing sur sa joue et que l’instant d’après tu écrases tes lèvres sur les siennes.


	66. Glace

Dans la glace devant laquelle il s’est assit, il voit son corps pâle constellé de taches de son, ses épaules, sa barbe souple sous ses doigts.

Sa main sur ses hanches, sa main sur ses cuisses. Sa main sur son sexe niché dans des boucles cuivrées. Sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches. Ses yeux gris-verts qui se closent.

Charles. Charles dont il imagine la main à la place de la sienne, Charles qu’il embrasse en action, sans omission, en pensée et en paroles. Charles dont le reflet vient d’apparaître dans la glace et qui s’installe derrière lui.


	67. Edelweiss

****Edelweiss, mot à consonance germanique, souvent associée à des bords politiques auxquels on ne souhaiterait pas s’associer. Fleur des montagnes, rare, piquante. Mais pour qui sait la cueillir, en s’armant de patience, de douceur et près à braver l’interdit, elle sera la plus belle des fleurs.

La conquête d’Erik Lehnsherr est comme la cueillette d’un bouquet d’edelweiss. Charles ne savait pas à quoi s’attendre. Lui qui est un rosier anglais sur le mur d’un cottage. Familier, une maison que l’on appelle chez-soi, une belle couleur pourpre. Des épines, fines mais ô combien acérées.

Un bouquet incongru d’edelweiss et de roses.


	68. Grenouille

Les grenouilles ne coassent plus. Étoiles et planètes piquettent la froide nuit d'hiver comme de minuscules éclats de diamant sur un coussin de velours sombre. Sous la lune et sur la terre, le temps semble comme figé. 

Deux silhouettes se détachent dans l'obscurité. Main dans la main, avançant d'un bon pas , la buée les précédant à chaque inspiration. 

Quand ils rentreront dans le confort de leur chez-eux, Charles et Erik se réchaufferont. Devant la belle cheminée, s'alanguissant sur le tapis moelleux et chaud. Un baiser, puis un autre baiser paresseux qui deviendra un peu plus fougueux et osé.


	69. Psychédélique

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW : Alcool, alcoolisme

Psychédélique, tout semblait psychédélique sous le coup de la surdose de morphine. Morphine qui ne faisait pas bon ménage avec sa télépathie. Il savait bien qu'il aurait dû refuser les psychotropes mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre face à la douleur, l'impossible douleur.

Cette souffrance quotidienne, morale et physique, languissante et lancinante,c'était son chemin de croix de la supporter, elle qui lui enserrait continuellement le cœur comme un étau de métal cruel et froid. Parce que Charles était toujours en proie à la pire des dérélictions : il essayait en vain de se réchauffer avec du scotch bon marché avalé à grandes lampées.


	70. Hostilité

Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste parce que tu m'aime. Je te déteste pour m'aimer quand je n'arrive pas à m'aimer.

Je te déteste Charles Xavier, de toutes les fibres de mon être. Je me déteste de t'aimer.

Tu es tout ce que j'aimerais haïr mais malgré tout, je t'aime. Envers et contre tout, envers et tout contre moi, je t'aime.

L'amour est un défaut qu'on trouve chez les perdants, on le dit souvent.

Et tu me donnes la preuve. La preuve que j'avais tort.

Je t'aime. Je t'aime et je me hais un peu moins.


	71. Chevalier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU médiéval

Ah qu'il était beau le fringant chevalier Erik qui s'entraînait dans la cour du château, sa crinière auburn brillant sous le frêle soleil de Janvier.

Plus d'un matin, le prince Charles s'extirpait grand tôt de sous son édredon de plume et s'emmitouflait dans une grande cape de fourrure qui le couvrait presque intégralement.

Il regardait les passes d'arme souples, il semblait que l'épée faisait corps avec le chevalier, qu'elle était une extension de lui.

Ce fut bien des mois plus tard que le Prince put pleinement prendre conscience que cette épée-ci n'était pas la seule avec laquelle Erik était habile.


	72. Ciel

Sur la terre et sous les cieux, sur ton lit et dans l'herbe de ton jardin. Dans ton cœur et dans ta vie. Je me consume pour toi, je me brûle d'amour et je n'ai qu'une obsession grandissante, te posséder. Te posséder, te faire mien, te marquer, te faire ma créature. Mais tu sais pourtant si bien que tu es mon maître et qu'à toi tu m'enchaînes. J'aime être contre toi, Erik, tout contre toi. Te marquer au fer rouge de nos plaisirs entremêlés s'étalant sur ta chair couleur d'or. Tu es mon dieu, mon maître, mon âme délicieusement damnée.


	73. Festivités

Erik refusait de fêter son anniversaire. Dépense d'argent inutile, trop de choses à faire ou à penser, voir des gens que l'on ne tenait pas spécialement à voir, manger des choses pas forcément très bonnes parce que l'on considérait que c'était "festif" alors on mangeait n'importe quoi...

Manger n'importe quoi du genre ... ne faire qu'une bouchée de son petit ami qui avait bien compris qu'Erik ne voudrait pas d'une grande fête tapageuse. Il n'y avait eu qu'eux deux, une bouteille de très bon scotch, un vieil échiquier et un homme à genoux devant un fauteuil sur un tapis d'Axminster.


	74. Logigramme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU!Réincarnation

La suite infinie des possibles s'alignant sur sa feuille , défilant dans son esprit, conçue mile fois en mile logigrammes. Les hypothèses amenaient toutes au même résultat. Ils devaient se retrouver à ce moment-là.

Edward Rochester et Thomas Lefroy devaient se rencontrer à nouveau en 1963 aux États-Unis.

Absolument incongru mais pourtant les calculs étaient formels, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Sur le moment, ils ne se reconnurent pas immédiatement mais lorsque leurs corps se retrouvèrent, rejouant à l'unisson la symphonie connue par coeur et par corps, ils surent qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés.

Et cette fois-ci serait la bonne.


	75. Voeu

Charles et lui étaient allongés dans l'herbe humide à la fraîcheur de la nuit. Tous deux contemplaient la nuit étoilée et son meilleur ami lui fit remarquer que si une étoile filante venait à passer, il faudrait fermer les yeux et faire un vœu.

Erik ricana, Charles pour aussi scientifique qu'il était, pouvait être terriblement superstitieux. Jusqu'à ce qu'Erik et Charles ferment les yeux en même temps et que sur les lèvres sèches de leur vis-à-vis, ils trouvent le goût du vœu fait à l'étoile accompli. L'étoile n'avait rien à voir avec la main passée ensuite fiévreusement sous la chemise.

 


	76. Balivernes

Quelles balivernes ne raconte-t-on pas dans les horoscopes des journaux gratuits que l'on lit pour passer le temps dans les transports se dit Erik Lehnsherr en froissant son numéro de _Striking News_ et le fichant dans une corbeille à papier. "Aujourd'hui, le grand amour va vous tomber dessus!"

Il ne s'attendait pas que ce soit aussi littéral. Charles Xavier lui tomba dessus depuis la dernière marche de l'escalier du métro. Regard trop bleu, pupilles dilatées à l'extrême, lèvres rouge vif.

C'était bien pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien et prendre de ses nouvelles qu'il lui avait laisser son numéro de téléphone.


	77. Allusion

****Ici une allusion, là un sous-entendu salace ou une blague graveleuse.Parfois un surnom que les autres jugent beaucoup plus affectueux que ceux que l'on peut se donner entre amis. Du darling par-ci,du gorgeous par-là.Une claque à l'arrière de la nuque  des scènes de ménage. Tout le monde pensait que, secrètement, ils étaient ensemble.

Et pourtant non. Jusqu'au jour où il le furent. Et que rien ne changea. Ni les regards admiratifs, ni les surnoms, ni les blagues douteuses. Mais la nouveauté fut peut-être les baisers, les caresses plus sensuelles et le contact beaucoup plus rapproché. Franchement rien n'avait vraiment changé.


	78. Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW : Alcool, Alcoolisme

Il avait tout perdu. Ses jambes. Raven. Erik. N'être plus que le fantôme de l'ombre de lui-même.

Seul, le dos courbé, la bouteille contre le cœur, puant le whisky bon marché et les vieilles rancœurs. Attendre sans espoir. Attendre par habitude. Savoir qu'Il ne poussera plus la porte de ta chambre avec un sourire qui te fait fondre.

Tu n'es plus qu'une chose possédée par le chagrin et l'amertume mais rejette cette bouteille et relève-toi! La vie te donne une seconde chance. Peut-être que ce sacrifice, tu n'auras pas à le faire deux fois. Je l'espère vraiment pour toi.


	79. Douceur

Sa peau rugueuse sous ses doigts calleux. Sa main habile et à la caresse facile. La douceur de la peau pâle de ses cuisses constellée de taches de rousseurs. Sa toison couleur de cuivre où se blottit son membre encore dans la torpeur qui règne dans le monde des rêves.

Sa dévotion dans une caresse, son regard empli de promesses. Son sourire endormi. Son amour infini. Sa bonté et sa tendresse alors que le matin blême se lève, grisâtre, à travers les lamelles du store.

Ce matin-là, Charles se dit qu'il a vraiment de la chance d'avoir Erik dans sa vie.


	80. Sépulchre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non-achevé

Ils s'étaient rencontrés dans une autre vie. Sur une plage à Tel Aviv. Ils avaient cinquante ans à tous les deux réunis. Ce n'était pas vraiment des vacances, Erik travaillait à l'hôpital psychiatrique de Haifa, Charles s'était amouraché de Gabrielle Haller mais était là pour une mission diplomatique. 

Si ce n'est


	81. Noël

Charles n'aimait guère la débauche commerciale qui accompagnait Noël, il se souvenait avec effroi des réceptions interminables et bourrées de faux-semblants qu'organisait Sharon chaque année.

Erik ne fêtait pas Noël, Erik était juif non-pratiquant mais tenait à ses rituels d'Hanukkah et se rendait même à la synagogue pour l'occasion. Le 25 décembre : un jour ordinaire.

En revanche, les pulls que Raven avait décidé de leur offrir avaient beaucoup plu, surtout celui avec le renne tirant la langue pour Charles et les dreidels pour Erik.

Ils avaient eu encore plus de succès une fois sur le tapis de leur chambre.


	82. Dormir

Le criquet stridule , la chouette hulule et dans le calme de la chaude nuit d’août, les rideaux de tulle blanc tourbillonnent par la fenêtre. Pas un bruit dans le manoir. Tout le monde dort, pour une fois, paisiblement. Dans la chambre de Charles et d’Erik, un lit où ils sont confortablement blottis.

Le front d’Erik n’est pas barré par des rides de soucis, son visage est comme pacifié. Charles est apaisé lui aussi. Ils sont tous les deux dans un autre monde. Le monde onirique qui s’ouvre devant eux n’est fait que de calme, de torpeur, et de tranquillité.

 


	83. Souffle

Un souffle, un murmure, sur ses lèvres, effleurer, au coin de sa bouche. L’ombre d’un fantôme en suspens dans l’air. Jamais dit, peut-être même pas pensé. Mais ressenti. Ressenti au plus profond de lui. Une toute petite flamme qui le réchauffe de l’intérieur sans qu’il ne sache bien ce que c’est.

Erik n’ose pas le nommer, il n’ose pas, parce qu’il a peur que ce bel oiseau s’envole quand il lui aura donner son nom. Une caresse, un silence, des doigts et des lèvres qui s’attardent en des lieux délectables. Son cœur, pris, bat un peu plus fort. Pour Charles.


	84. Lyrcra

Oui, Erik adorait le rouge. Ou plus exactement le magenta comme il insistait chaque fois que Charles se trompait sur la couleur de sa nouvelle tenue de combat. Pour être honnête, le télépathe trouvait la tenue franchement ridicule, très kitsch, presque comme tirée d’un mauvais comic.

Toujours est-il qu’il lui fallait admettre une chose : le pantalon de lycra rouge, pardon … magenta, ne laissait aucune place à l’imagination. S’il n’y avait pas eu cette foutue cape, Erik et ses envies d’avoir l’air dramatique, une partie de l’anatomie du Maître du Magnétisme était tout à fait mise en valeur.

 


	85. Bébé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avec un cameo de Raven et Kurt.

La toute petite chose bleue dans son berceau dormait à poings de trois doigts fermés. Son tout petit nez se fronçait sporadiquement. Passé le choc d’avoir appris son nom, Charles fut assaillit par une vague de doutes, serait-il à la hauteur ?

Quand il avait demander à Raven qui était le père, elle s’était renfrognée un instant avant de rire et de dire : « De toute façon, il aura deux pères, toi et Erik ! »

Charles essaya véhément de nier, mais pourtant il ne pouvait rien cacher à sa sœur. Le petit Kurt sourit paisiblement dans son sommeil.


	86. Régurgiter

L’homme entre dans le bar comme s’il en était le propriétaire, démarche fière, assurée, il exsude la confiance en lui. Son pantalon de cuir est parfaitement ajusté. Charles s’attarde un instant sur la barbe de trois jours rousse qui ne fait que mettre en valeur les yeux pers de l’homme qui vient d’entrer.

Il continue de le dévorer ouvertement du regard, plus caressant,plus insistant, il sent que l’autre homme se délecte de se savoir ainsi observé. Lorsqu’il arrive à ses hanches et à son membre logé entre ses cuisses fermes, Charles ne peut s’empêcher de régurgiter son gin tonic.


	87. Jeu de rôle

La passion de Charles pour les jeux de rôle ne se limitait pas à ce qu’il pouvait faire derrière un écran, tout geek qu’il était. Il était passionné par les costumes et les différents scénarios que lui et son petit ami élaboraient pour renouveler leurs amusements partagés.

Il adorait le scénario où il était assit à son bureau, faisant mine de corriger des copies comme le professeur qu’il prétendait être et qu’Erik s’installait à genoux entre ses jambes. Il était entièrement à sa merci, ne pouvant que passer sa main dans la crinière cuivrée, réprimant délicieusement ses gémissements de plaisir.


	88. Sex-Tape

L’idée d’une sex-tape leur déplaisait foncièrement, elle pouvait tout à fait tomber entre de mauvaises mains et ce serait regrettable pour ce que le prestige de leur établissement scolaire pourrait tout à fait en prendre un coup. En revanche, l’idée d’Erik d’installer un immense miroir dans leur chambre avait été promptement adoptée.

Voir le jeu de leurs corps entremêlés sous d’autres angles, se voir pris dans l’extase, voir son partenaire rejeter la tête en arrière de satisfaction, c’était franchement délicieux et délectable. Se voir au matin, débauché, le corps marqué par les coups du plaisir, c’était proprement décadent.


	89. Cargaison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Étudiants

Comme toujours, il fallait qu’il sorte de la bibliothèque les bras trop chargés, sa sacoche de cuir râpé ne suffisant plus à contenir tous les ouvrages qu’il empruntait pour rédiger sa thèse. Même si sa précieuse cargaison tanguait, il devait le faire seul. Cette thèse, c’était sa croix.

Une pile de livres devant les yeux et bientôt des livres jonchant le sol lorsque Charles Xavier rentra par mégarde dans Erik Lehnsherr, doctorant en mélokinétique. Erik l’aide à ramasser les livres et maudit les étudiants en littérature et leurs fichus bouquins. Jusqu’à ce qu’il lève les yeux sur le dit étudiant.


	90. Intersection

Sa route. La tienne. Parfois, les deux se croisent. Ton chemin. Son chemin.

La même direction. Pas la même route.

Parfois tu le retrouves. Parfois, tu crois que tu ne seras plus jamais seul.

Parfois c’est un rêve. Parfois cauchemar. Parfois tu le retrouves.

Au X de la route. Au détour du chemin.

Il te dit que la fin justifie les moyens. Tu veux lui prouver qu’il a tort.

Tu l’embrasses comme s’il n’y avait pas de lendemain.

Il n’y a pas de lendemain. Il a pris un autre chemin.

Mon pauvre Charles, rassures-toi, lui aussi, il attend votre intersection.


	91. Méprise

Tu crois qu’il te méprise toi et tes méthodes. Tu crois qu’il y a une partie de lui qui te déteste plus qu’une partie de lui qui t’aime. Mais tu te trompes, tu te fourvoies. Tu crois qu’il ne pense qu’à toi pour te haïr et que tout ce qu’il veut c’est te fuir.

Mais tu es dans l’erreur, il n’a jamais voulu rien d’autre que d’être proche, tout proche de toi. Tu ne peux lire ses pensées, si elles sont entourées d’une muraille d’acier, ce n’est pas parce qu’il te déteste. C’est lui qu’il déteste.

Autant que toi il t’aime.

 


	92. Excuses

Sa bouche sur la tienne. Ta main sur sa joue. Ton poing sur sa mâchoire.

 _Crac !_ Ton cœur qui se brise. Lui as-tu cassé la mâchoire ?

Il ne sait même pas prendre soin de lui. Il faut qu’il se mette en danger.

Tu le déteste. Il essaye de te faire des excuses mais tu n’en veux plus.

Tout ce que tu veux, c’est qu’il comprenne qu’il n’a pas besoin de tenter de le monde pour avoir ton attention.

C’était déjà fait au moment où il est entré dans ton monde et qu’il a changé son axe de rotation.

 


	93. Mère

Au nom de ma mère. Comme une prière. Je redoute ce moment où elle viendra m’embrasser et me border. Après elle me quittera et sombre, mile fois plus sombre sera ma nuit.

Au nom de ma mère. Comme une invocation à une déesse primordiale dont on ne sait plus tout à fait le visage et le nom, mais seulement enveloppée de cette éblouissante aura, de ce titre de noblesse que jamais plus je ne pourrai psalmodier, _Mutti_.

C’est pour et par elle, au nom de ma mère, que je suis. Et que je traquerai Schmidt jusqu’au bout de la nuit.

 


	94. Pont

Un ouvrage d’art et d’acier. Du métal sous toutes ses formes qui se plie à ses caprices mais qui ne fait que se tordre et se détordre et qui ne soutient rien, qui ne tend vers rien, qui ne relie rien ni personne.

Un fétu de paille, un autre fétu de paille, de l’espoir. Tout se construit avec des petits riens, le rapprochement se fait peu à peu. Peu à peu, le métal s’assouplit, le métal devient chaud.

Le mur fond, les barbelés qui gardent ses pensées se dissolvent dans le néant. Cette fois-ci, c’est bien un pont qu’ils construisent.


	95. Mug perdu

Il se demandait bien comment il avait pu perdre un mug. Certes, il était particulièrement tête-en-l’air mais quand même, on ne perdait pas un mug comme on perdait une clef. Charles avait chercher partout, absolument partout et dans toute la cuisine qu’il partageait avec ses condisciples.

Il avait chercher sous son lit, trouvant un caleçon usagé, des chaussettes qu’il croyait avalées par la machine à laver, un vieux magazine pornographique d’un précédent locataire et il avait continué de fouiller, jusqu’à ce qu’un jour, alors qu’il s’était résigné à changer de mug, il vit l’objet aux lèvres de son voisin d’en-face.


	96. Évasion

S’évader, s’enfuir, s’échapper, déserter, détaler, fuir. Loin, très loin. Ailleurs. Ne pas se retourner, ne surtout pas se retourner. Ne pas s’arrêter. Surtout ne pas vouloir le regarder une dernière fois avant de partir.

Ses yeux, ses yeux bleus clos alors qu’il dort enfin. Tu sais que ses journées s’achèvent longtemps après celles de tout le monde, même après celles d’Hank et de Logan. Parfois, il fait le tour du manoir pour s’assurer que tout le monde dort paisiblement. Là, il rajuste une couverture, là il rassure.

Tu ne peux plus partir, tu ne pourras pas le quitter. Tu restes.


	97. Fracas

D’abord, c’est la porte de la bibliothèque qui claque. Ensuite, c’est le guéridon qui valse avec fracas, la porcelaine de Grand-Mère Graymalkin qui manque de voler en éclats. Mais que se passe-t-il pour qu’il y’ait autant de bruit ? Les plus anciens pensionnaires savent mais ils aiment à laisser les plus jeunes dans l’ignorance.

« Ah bah c’est le mari de Prof. X qui doit-être de retour de voyage ! » ricanent certains. Plus d’un ou d’une nouvelle arrivant.e est déçue. Ils ne pourront pas conquérir leur charmant professeur. _CRAC_  ! Là c’est les rayonnages qui viennent de rendre l’âme.


	98. Marelle

1,2,3, promenons-nous dans les bois. 1,2,3, saute-moi dans les bois entre terre et ciel. 1,2,3, fais moi l’amour comme la première fois. Rends-moi fou de toi, fais de moi ta chose et ta créature, prends-moi, possède-moi. Un. Deux.Trois.

Un mouvement de ton poignet et ce n’est pas que ma fermeture éclair qui se défait. Deux coups de langue ici, deux autres là. Trois coups de reins.

1,2,3, prends-moi tout comme notre première fois. Sois sauvage Ô mon roi ! Je m’éprends et me répands, rien que pour toi, ce soir, ce matin, cette nuit, dans les bois. Au bout de 1,2,3.


	99. Capitaine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WWII AU

Erik s’était engagé dès le début du conflit du côté des troupes britanniques. Il avait grandi en Angleterre. C’était le pays qu’il avait appris à considérer comme sa patrie.

C’est revêtu d’un uniforme de capitaine qu’il fit son arrivée sur le quai de la gare pour sa courte mais intense permission. A son grand désarroi, il ne pourrait pas embrasser Charles dès qu’il serait descendu du train mais en privé, il se rattraperait.

Parce que s’il n’avait qu’une patrie, qu’un seul territoire qu’il voulait conquérir, ce n’était jamais que Charles. Dans un baiser,dans une caresse, dans une promesse. Il reviendrait.

 


	100. Merle

Merle, ça Charles connaissait. Oui, tout était dans le nom « oiseau noir », le merle est en effet un oiseau noir. Mésange … Il pouvait à peu près comprendre, moineau, ça passe encore. Mais dès lors qu’Erik se mit à parler de paruline, de sittelle, du couple de chardonnerets qui venaient nicher dans le lilas chaque année, Charles ne comprenait plus rien.

Toujours est-il que cette conversation passionnée jumelles à la main lui avait appris quelque chose d’ahurissant. Ce n’était pas forcément choquant mais ça avait bien le mérite de surprendre. Erik était un brillant et invétéré ornithologue amateur.

 


	101. For intérieur

En son for intérieur, Erik se demande bien pourquoi il a accepté ça. Peut-être était-ce par amour ? Oui, c’est sûrement ça. Ou peut-être l’alcool ? Non, il est consentant et c’est en son âme et conscience qu’il a pris la décision.

Parce que pour accepter d’être plaqué contre un mur carrelé et froid avec Charles Xavier fort à l’intérieur de lui, jusqu’à la garde même et le pantalon aux chevilles, il faut vraiment être très amoureux et très très alcoolisé.

Coup de boutoir, caresse vigoureuse, morsure sur son épaule. Ça pourrait faire terriblement mal. Mais putain,c’est trop bon !


	102. Parrain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mafia!AU avec un soupçon de Shakespeare

Le costume blanc, la chemise noire, le borsalino blanc aussi, les chaussures très blanches. Oui, le maffieux typique du film de gangster, mais que voulez-vous, on se doit de s’habiller pour le travail que l’on veut avoir plutôt que pour celui que l’on a.

Deux familles, égales en roublardises, dans la bruyante New York où nous plaçons notre scène. Des rixes anciennes mais ce n’est plus le sang qui tâchera les mains. Et ce qui brûle les entrailles ne sera plus le feu du canon mais les caresses d’un amant né sous des étoiles qui les destinaient à se retrouver.


	103. Contrecarrer

Le monde entier semblait s’être ligué pour les empêcher de faire ce qu’ils voulaient de leur samedi matin. Comme si l’on souhaitait contrecarrer leur splendide idée de rester au lit jusqu’à midi et de s’envoyer en l’air paresseusement.

Une solution, fuir la maison, non ? Rester sur place. La bibliothèque ? Oh oui, la bibliothèque. Se hisser sur la première étagère à la force des avant-bras, en s’assurant de n’être vu de personne, se donner mutuellement un certain plaisir dans la crainte délicieuse d’être pris _in flagrante_. Inverser les rôles, se servir de l’échelle pour un angle optimal. A refaire.

  



	104. Jardins

Dans les jardins, derrière le grand bassin, en effarouchant les carpes. Derrière la haie, dans les écuries, en effrayant les papillons. En terrifiant le chat qui dort, derrière la statue de Vénus au bain, dans la grange.

Au creux de tes reins, du bout de ses doigts, du revers de sa langue. Ton plaisir, son plaisir, comme chaque matin avant l’aube, chaque soir avant le crépuscule, vient.

C’est votre secret, votre secret plus si secret depuis vos quinze ans. Le vaste manoir est à toi, rien qu’à toi, maintenant mais ce ne sera jamais aussi bon que dans les jardins.

  



	105. Atavisme

Le généticien était absolument fasciné par la couleur de ses yeux, cette forme d’hétérochromie était des plus rares même s’il semblait qu’aux dernières nouvelles, atavisme oblige, cela avait été aussi la couleur des yeux de la grand-mère d’Erik.

Ni tout à fait gris, ni tout à fait bleu, ni tout à fait vert, fascinant.

L’homme en Charles n’était plus fasciné mais totalement sous le charme, à la merci d’un regard pers qui sans télépathie, le lisait à âme-livre ouvert. Et pourtant ce fut les yeux bleus clos par le plaisir que leurs lèvres trouvèrent leurs miroirs et se goûtèrent enfin.


	106. Loup

«   _Lupus est homo homini, non homo, quom qualis sit non novit_ _»_ affirmait Plaute dans l’Asinaria et Charles Xavier peut tout à fait le confirmer, l’homme est toujours le loup de l’homme qui ne le connaît pas. Erik est méfiant, Erik ne s’apprivoise pas, ne se domestique pas.

Erik s’apprécie, se découvre, se connaît, avec ses forces et ses faiblesses. On s’attache à lui, il s’attache à nous, et non pas que le loup devient agneau, mais peut-être que l’on a pris soi-même un peu du loup et qu’ainsi on le comprend un peu mieux et qu’on l’aime beaucoup.

 


	107. Tentation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teacher/Student

S’abreuver dans ses yeux trop bleus qu’il ne baissera pas, voir sa pomme d’Adam qui tressaute à chaque fois qu’il répond à une des questions que tu poses à la classe toute entière. Ses joues qui s’empourprent légèrement quand tu le félicites. Tu ne peux pas le faire tien, Erik. Tu tendrais la main que tu caresserais sa joue, que tu la passerais sous sa chemise vert d’eau. Mais tu ne peux pas Erik, c’est ton élève, loi et morale te l’interdise. Mais sa chair appelle la tienne. Tu le désire, tu as mal, c’est ton supplice de Tantale.

 


	108. Rhododendron

Aveu d’un premier amour. Danger. Deux significations tout à fait contradictoire pour la même fleur. Pourtant toute sa symbolique trouvait son syncrétisme en la personne d’Erik Lehnsherr aux yeux de Charles Xavier. Le rhododendron est dangereux autant qu’il est beau mais il y a tellement plus que ces apparences. Parce que Charles aime prendre des risques, parce qu’il veut littéralement voir à travers les brumes des pensées comme s’ils n’étaient plus qu’hyalines, les barrières que lui met Erik ne sont qu’un défi de plus. Lui dire je t’aime comme si c’était mettre en danger. C’est vraiment se mettre en danger.


	109. Hiémal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW : Alcool, Alcoolisme

L’hiver en été, le froid dans son cœur, son corps qui tremble. Il n’est plus que vide et froid, carcasse sans vie sans lui. La nuit blanche s’est terminée, le songe s’est achevé, l’excitation du moment est passé. Ce jour-là, sur cette plage à Cuba. Il s’est exilé au plus profond de lui-même, se plongeant dans une torpeur hiémale alors que son cœur brûle de froid. Impuissant, la neige sur son cœur prend tout son corps en otage, la barbe pousse, les traits se creusent et les bouteilles de scotch se vident avec un goût amer sur le cœur.


	110. Thébaïde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW : Alcool, Alcoolisme

Son manoir était devenu sa thébaïde.Un seul persistait à venir entretenir ce qui devenait de jour en jour le mausolée offert à ses rêves brisés, le cénotaphe de ce qu’il n’avait jamais pu achevé.

Il était loin le temps où il était l’hôte sybarite se complaisant paresseusement dans le luxe et la luxure. Ses plaisirs n’étaient plus simples, ses plaisirs n’étaient plus. Il n’entretenait plus sa cour comme une impératrice byzantine son gynécée de porphyre.

Ne restait alors maintenant plus que l’amertume et la solitude. Il ne veut plus rien voir que les bas-fonds de sa déchéance dans une bouteille.


	111. Perclus

Tout son corps était perclus de douleur y compris à des endroits où il ne pensait pas qu’il soit possible d’avoir mal. Toujours est-il que la douleur était loin d’être déplaisante, était plutôt entêtante, une compagne de débauche comme une autre qui lui rappelait les activités auxquelles il s’était adonné avec vigueur et passion, cette chevauchée fantastique obscène qui lui faisait mal aux cuisses, ses mains et sa bouche engourdis par le plaisir donné avec abandon, ses lèvres rêches et sèches d’avoir trop embrassé l’être aimé. Quelques heures plus tard, des baisers magiques eurent délicieusement raison de sa fatigue.

 


	112. Immarcessible

Immarcescible. Qui ne flétrit pas. Plaisir à neuf à chaque fois.La chair appelle la chair et la chair répond. Le stupre et la luxure se répandent comme la jouissance cueillie aux matins blêmes et aux nuits sans étoiles s’étale glorieusement sur les draps.

Sur tous les tons, sur tous les modes, dans le salon, contre la bibliothèque,sur son bureau, sous le tien, dans votre lit, dans votre salle de bain, le désir est immarcescible et ça, Charles, tu le sais particulièrement bien. Avec ta main, avec sa main, avec ses doigts, avec ta langue, dans le creux de tes reins.


	113. Obombrer

Il n’était nullement l’ange gardien qui le mettrait à l’ombre de ses ailes, il était vain aux yeux du monde.Il avait fallut un certain temps pour qu’Erik aperçoive les incertitudes et les doutes.

Pas d’égards particuliers, pas de pincettes, pas de tact, Charles n’avait pas de tact. Charles n’avait jamais eu de tact et encore moins de subtilité alors qu’il draguait indifféremment, hommes et femmes, pour arriver à ses fins.

Erik se dit que cela ne marcherait pas avec lui. Et pourtant, c’est dans les draps du télépathe et dans le creux de sa main qu’il s’abandonna un beau matin.


	114. Concession

Il n’était pas homme à faire des concessions. Il n’était pas prêt à mettre de l’eau dans son vin et pourtant boirait le calice jusqu’à la lie. Erik Lehnsherr se devait d’être toujours intransigeant, fort et déterminé. Il ne reviendrait pas sur ses décisions. Mais parfois, il arrivait qu’à toute détermination vient un obstacle infranchissable. L’obstacle d’Erik était un petit brun aux yeux bleus qui semblaient avoir lu dans son âme et ce sans même avoir à utiliser ses pouvoirs de télépathe. Peut-être que là, il serait disposé à discuter. Parce que l’axe de rotation de son monde avait changer.

 


	115. Classe

Le professeur de mécanique et le professeur de biologie avaient commencé une affaire toute somme banale, un arrangement mutuel sans engagement autre qu’un weekend tous les quinze jours dédié au stupre et à la luxure. Puis cela avait été tous les weekends. Puis Charles avait commencé à laisser des vêtements dans l’armoire d’Erik et Erik avait commencé à boire un peu du thé de Charles. Et puis, un beau jour, à la rentrée des classes, les élèves avaient vu sur leur emploi du temps ; _Biologie M. Ch. Lehnsherr_ ainsi qu’une bande d’or blanc à l’annulaire du professeur de biologie.


	116. Gaufre

Erik n’avait pas de luxe autres que de s’acheter des draps confortables, de l’alcool de qualité et des cigarettes loin d’être bon marché, mais il y avait aussi la nourriture. Car il aimait les bonnes choses, et aimait d’autant plus cuisiner avec et pour Charles. Avec Charles pour table et assiette, sa langue rosée se chargeant de laper le chocolat à même sa peau pâle avec la délectation d’un enfant pour une gaufre tiède recouverte de sucre glace. Parfois les rôles s’inversaient et pendant que Charles le goûtait, il se faisait aventureux, ses mains, sa langue, son membre désireux et désirable étaient partout.


	117. Finir

Au commencement était le verbe, au commencement était le désir. Au commencement était la chair. A la fin il ne resterait plus que terres, cendres, rouille et poussières d'os. Mais dans l'intervalle il y aura eu l'amour et la mort, la vie et la chair. L'ennui et le désamour, la haine et la rage. La Beauté et la Laideur. Le temps et l'oubli, les secondes qui s'égrainent, perfides et impavides, qui deviennent la litanie des heures perdues, des heures qui ne reviendront plus. A la fin que restera-t-il de soi, si ce n'est dans les ombres des fantômes des souvenirs.


	118. Glace

Il se lèche les lèvres d'anticipation. Sur toute la longueur il fait courir sa langue gourmande et rosée. A la base, il effleure, il titille, il goûte, il se délecte. Il sait qu'il doit se hâter, son plaisir commence à lui couler sur le menton. Il se pourlèche même. A croire que c'est vraiment lui qui prend son plaisir. Car il ne fallait jamais sous-estimer le plaisir caché, la coupable et délicieuse indulgence du professeur Xavier les soirs d'été au clair de lune au chant des criquets, celui, insoupçonné et bien souvent partagé avec Erik, de lécher une crème glacée.


	119. Eclipse

Comme la lune et le soleil. Astre des jours et astre des nuits, ce serait tellement plus simple si c'était aussi manichéen. Mais il n'en est vraiment rien. C'est plutôt comme une éclipse où chacun cache un peu de l'autre tour à tour, ne révélant jamais tout, parce que tout astre a sa face cachée. L'on a tôt fait d'oublier du Professeur Xavier sa vanité et de Magneto sa magnanimité. Car il est plus facile de faire des gens deux catégories, les méchants et les gentils. Ce serait bien se fourvoyer d'oublier que le monde n'est que nuances de gris.

 


	120. Myriade

Cette myriade d'éphélides sur son dos qui répondent aux éphélides qui constellent les joues de son vis-à-vis. Ses yeux verts qui pétillent de malice. Son sourire aguicheur. Son sourire qui murmure sans rien dire, je sais que tu me veux. Ne t'en fais pas, moi aussi. Ce soupir indécent alors que ses yeux se ferment avec abandon. Ses mains qu'il passe dans la crinière rousse alors qu'il l'embrasse à perdre la raison. Erik en feulerait presque de contentement. C'est parfaitement salace, c'est obscène même. Ses mains passent sous sa chemise, et le vêtement, tous pans ouverts, choit sur le tapis.


	121. Vermeil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teacher/Student AU

Le désir déferle sur lui sans qu'il ne s'y attende. Il voit pourtant son professeur tous les jours mais aujourd'hui, il y a quelque chose de différent. Est-ce le veston de tweed sur la chemise blanche aux manches relevées, le pantalon si ajusté que l'on sait que Lehnsherr n'est pas catholique ? Les mains ? Les fesses fermes, musclées ? Charles ne sait pas le dire mais il mord ses lèvres déjà trop rouges et ses joues virent au vermeil. Surtout quand son professeur pose son regard vert pénétrant sur lui et qu'il semble lire ses si peu chastes pensées.


	122. Éperon

Des années que les éperons prennent la poussière, qu'il ne remet plus ses jodhpurs crème et son beau frac bleu nuit, que les écuries n'ont pas été ouvertes, que sa belle monture est parti à la retraite... Que lui a perdu le goût des fastes qui étaient en ces temps-là le commun du manoir de Westchester, qu'il enchaîne whiskey sur scotch... Et pourtant, quand vient la nuit, quand il croit que tout est fini, par un miracle qu'il ne s'explique pas, il reprend goût à la vie. Le miracle s'appelle Erik. C'est son tout nouveau voisin. La suite à venir.


	123. Soif

Il a soif. Il est devant deux cents personnes qui l'écoute plus ou moins attentivement. Il a soif de ce qu'il a laissé chez lui ce matin avant de partir au travail. Il en a envie. Il en a terriblement envie. C'en est presque impérieux, ça lui ronge le bas-ventre et ça lui laisse la bouche sèche alors qu'il salive à l'idée. Il doit faire attention à ne pas projeter par mégarde ses pensées lubriques sur la foule d'étudiants assemblés. C'est son conjoint qu'il a laissé chez eux ce matin alors qu'il aurait pu lui procurer une délicieuse caresse très personnelle.


	124. Retard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmates AU

Ce rendez-vous que tu attends depuis longtemps. Ce rendez-vous que tu redoutes au moins autant. Ce rendez-vous qui doit être peut-être le plus beau jour de ta vie. Tu ne dois pas être en retard. Charles, c'est aujourd'hui que tu rencontres ton âme sœur. Tu t'es fait beau, tu as mis cette jolie chemise et tu descends au pas de charge les quatre étages qui te séparent du hall de ton immeuble Et tu rentres avec force dans ce type qui monte avec une caisse à outils. Son badge te dit qu'il s'appelle Erik. Tu lui sourit, le souffle court.


	125. Whisky

Il te sourit par-dessus son verre de whisky. Le liquide ambré brûle ta gorge. Tes joues s'échauffent. Un second verre suit. Tu commences à te sentir échauffé. Tu sens que tes joues s'embrasent mais tes pensées restent claires, tu sais ce que tu veux. Tu sais que tu le veux. Alors quand il se rapproche et que tu n'es plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, tu ne peux t'empêcher l'espace qui semble infini entre tes lèvres et les siennes. Il passe sa main dans tes cheveux. Tu es bien. Sur un nuage. Mais ce n'est pas qu'à cause de l'alcool.

 


	126. "Avoir du chien"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward Rochester/Thomas Lefroy

L’homme avait indéniablement du chien. Plutôt belle gueule aussi. Le sarcasme mordant et un rire qui ressemble plus à un chien qui jappe, un peu rauque aussi. De coutume, Thomas ne fréquentait pas ce genre d'établissements où pullulaient les roués libertins mais il devait bien admettre que l'homme était beau. Que ce qu'il songeait faire avec lui n'avait rien des chastes imageries que convoquaient à son esprit l'idée de sa nuit de noces avec Jane. Rochester soupira, sourit, but son rhum cul-sec et suggéra au jeune Lefroy que de se rendre au second étage pourrait être une foutrement bonne idée.

 


	127. "Comme un coq en pâte"

Comme un coq en pâte. Ici les lits sont moelleux, des repas chauds à heures régulières et on y mange à sa faim, des douches chaudes. Erik se rend compte que tout le monde n'a pas conscience de la chance qu'ils ont au Manoir. Et puis, il y a ces bonus non-négligeables dont il ne parlera pas aux élèves et qui sont son secret à Charles et lui. Les soirées à jouer aux échecs et refaire le monde avec du scotch qui coule à flot. Ses lèvres trop près de celles de Charles. Ce baiser. Ses mains sous son pull.

 


	128. Fais de moi ce que tu veux

Fais de moi ce que tu veux. Expérimente. Je te laisse faire, ce soir, je suis à ta merci. Tu as le droit de te tromper, tu as le droit de recommencer. L'important, c'est de tenter. Il n'y a pas de bonnes ou de mauvaises choses, il n'y a que des choses que l'on apprécie et celles que l'on n'apprécie pas.Ton corps qui s'abandonne, tes lèvres entrouvertes sous le coup du plaisir, je ne connais pas grand chose de plus beau. Si ce n'est ton sourire ravi au plaisir cueillit les matins d'été. Mais ce soir, les initiatives, c'est toi.

 


	129. Nous étions trois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cherigan : Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier/Logan

Il ne peut pas choisir. Il ne veut vraiment pas choisir. Quand tour à tour l'un reproche à l'autre de s'immiscer dans sa relation avec Charles, la solution vient à Xavier avec une facilité déconcertante, comme si c'était une évidence. Car oui, pour lui, c'est une évidence de s'installer en sandwich entre Logan et Erik. C'est avec un sourire un brin moqueur que de leur combat de coq pour lui arracher son plaisir, il les voir devenir amants qui se détestent aussi fort qu'ils aiment baiser sauvagement à rideaux tirés quand plus personne ne se soucie de leur prétendue rivalité.


	130. Tu aimes ce que tu vois

Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? Tu aimes mes bas de soie ?

Oh oui, que je vois bien que tu aimes ça.

Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? Tu aimes lorsque mes doigts se perdent en toi ?

Oh oui, je vois bien que tu aimes ça. J'aime ce que je vois.

Toi, rompu au plaisir, sous mes doigts et tout contre moi.

Nous avons le choix.

J'aime ce que je ressens.

Tes mains sur moi.

Soupirs à mi-voix.

Allons, viens, jouis pour moi, jouis pour toi.

Du bout de ma langue, à l’extrémité de mes doigts.


	131. Sacré toi !

Erik ne fréquentait la synagogue qu'épisodiquement. Charles n'allait jamais dans le temple presbyluthérien où Sharon Xavier avait épousé en secondes noces et grande pompe, Kurt Marko. Mais lors de leurs petites vacances dans la campagne anglaise, ils avaient découverts une toute petite église catholique abandonnée. Et ils s'étaient sentis un devoir de la reconsacrer à leur façon. Foin des goupillons et de l'eau bénite quand on dispose sur sa personne de tout ce qu'il faut pour donner à l'endroit son charme. Ils avaient ainsi trouvé leur religion, elle avait bien des noms et sa trinité : plaisir, stupre et luxure.

 


	132. Messieurs • Round Image # 2

Posez donc ici vos parapluies... Allons messieurs, un peu de tenue... débarrassez-vous de vos pardessus. Et puis ces vestons, ne seront-ils pas plus confortables une fois que vous en aurez ouverts tous les petits boutons ? Et ces pantalons, ne serait-ce pas mieux de les laisser sur le sol du salon ? Mais faites-donc... Vous voulez garder vos noeuds papillons ? J'ai bien idée de quelque chose de polisson. Gardez-les donc. Installez-vous face à cette belle psychée qu'est votre vis-à-vis, prenez votre plaisir en même temps qu'il prend le sien. Miroir, mes beaux et bons miroirs. Jouissez maintenant pour moi.

 

 


	133. Première

La première fois que tu contemples ce corps, trop pâle et nu face au grand miroir de l'immense salle de bain, tu le trouves laid. Tu n'aime pas l'image qu'il te renvoie.

Pourtant, tu sens cette impulsion qui te pousse à te prendre en main, à te toucher.

Tu sens le plaisir qu'il peut te procurer, tu apprends.

Le temps passe et qu'à l'université, tu t'adonnes aux plaisirs de la chair avec un garçon pour la première fois, tu tiens ta revanche : tu fais l'amour devant le miroir de ta petite chambre qui te renvoie vos deux corps joints.


	134. Image

Les mêmes yeux, les mêmes lèvres, les mêmes mains.

Le même corps.

L'image qui s'offre au regard concupiscent d'Erik devrait tout avoir pour lui plaire.

Il devrait mille fois s'en satisfaire.

Mais ce n'est qu'un coquille vide, rien qu'une enveloppe, la mémoire de la chair, les souvenirs en commun, ne sont rien pour elle.

Rien pour elle qui n'est que Raven, rien pour elle qui n'est que l'ombre de son frère.

Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'ils l'ont fait.

Il se dégoute et elle a honte.

Ce n'est pas Charles.

C'est le fantôme du souvenir des caresses qui ne seront plus.


	135. Bon appétit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Votre personnage mange ce que vous avez manger au dîner.

Charles regarde l’assiette d’un air tout à fait dubitatif. Erik également, mais c'est parce que c'est Alex Summers qui a cuisiné, et il ne fait vraiment pas confiance à ce gars. Charles essaye d'embobiner le cuisiner en lui disant que de toute façon, il ne peut pas manger de crustacés...c'est pas kasher. Il retourne maladroitement le petit ravioli vapeur innocent qui s'éventre en répandant sa garniture. On fait remarquer à Charles que l'argument des interdits religieux, ça ne marche pas, surtout quand ce n'est pas votre religion. Finalement Erik goûte... et finit l'assiette et se ressert des jiaozi aux crevettes.


	136. Rentrée

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teacher AU

Il revérifie sa sacoche, la liste d'appel pour être sûr d'écorcher aucun nom le moment venu, boit un mug de thé, puis un café, puis un autre thé, se maudit d'avoir bu autant de thé et de café. Passe aux toilettes, se ressert un café et sort prendre l'air derrière le lycée, tombe sur le prof d'allemand, un habitué qui fume nonchalamment contre le mur. "Faut que tu te détendes Xavier, et je peux t'aider." Lorsque Charles arrive pour son premier cours ses joues sont légèrement rosées et un des boutons de sa chemise décalé, mais il est apaisé.


	137. Fantasme

La porte claque bruyamment. C'est la première pièce dans l'entrée après tout. Ils ne veulent pas avoir à remonter jusqu'à la chambre d'Erik. Ils sont déjà en train de se dévêtir en hâte, Charles grimpe le long de l'échelle de bois qui repose contre la haute bibliothèque jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à la hauteur adéquate pour qu'Erik puisse immiscer sa langue en lui sans peine. Le professeur Xavier en perd très vite la tête. Lorsque les doigts remplacent la langue, c'est une affaire de minutes et il jouit dans un long soupir, retombant, indolent, dans les bras grand ouverts d'Erik.


	138. Petrichor

Sous la pluie et sous le vent.

 

Sous la pluie qui cingle son visage.

 

Sous la pluie froide qui détrempe sa fine chemise de coton.

 

Sous la pluie.

 

Sous la pluie qui lui rince les cheveux et lui vide la tête.

 

Dans l'immense parc qui entoure le manoir Xavier.

 

Erik qui court sous l'averse.

 

Erik qui le rattrape.

 

Erik qui lui demande de se retourner alors que la pluie et les larmes ruissellent sur ses joues.

 

Erik qui l'embrasse comme si demain n'existait pas, Erik qui pose ses mains sur ses hanches.

 

Le soleil revient, la matinée sent le petrichor.

 


	139. Rhéteur

Beau parleur, rhéteur, enjoleur, cajoleur. Pas vraiment un menteur. Juste un homme qui aimait à enjoliver son mythe. Il se la raconte. C'est ce que dit Erik la première fois qu'il le rencontre dans ce bar au milieu des étudiants qui le regarde en admiration. Erik n'a d'ailleurs pas besoin de savoir lire les pensées pour savoir que plus d'une personne dans la pièce à envie de coucher avec Xavier. Pourtant, lorsque le mutant commence à jouer de ses charmes, il se dit qu'il ne cédera pas. Minuit arrive. Il revient sur ses positions. Cloué dans un matelas par Xavier.


	140. Babiole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU

Au plus grand désarroi d'Erik, Charles semblait s'obstiner à collectionner babioles et objets veillissants. Chaque objet racontait une histoire. Du moins, Erik apprenait l'histoire de chacun au moment où Charles l'empêchait de le jeter in-extremis. On sauva donc pêle-mêle un pull à col roulé passablement râpé que Charles utilisait comme haut de pyjama l'hiver : apparemment Erik le portait le jour de leur première rencontre, il y avait aussi des lunettes (même époque, leurs années lycée), et puis aussi cette bague de métal faite maladroitement par un Erik adolescent apprenant à maîtriser ses pouvoirs et qu'il avait offert à Charles.

 


	141. Thé bouillant & Amphitryon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High School AU

Le vrai amphitryon est celui chez qui l'on dine. Ou plutôt celui chez qui on fait la fête. On ne sait pas vraiment qui il est. On a reçu cette invitation alors on est venu chez lui comme tout le monde le fait. Parce que tout le monde veut voir l'intérieur du Manoir Xavier, boire dans les coupes en cristal, vomir sur les tapis d'Axminster au motif compliqué, manger des petits fours gratuits. Mais Erik ne s'attend sûrement pas à tomber sur leur hôte dans les cuisines, assis sur une chaise en bois en train de siroter un thé bouillant.


	142. Accord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink negotiation • Modern AU

Comme tout accord, cela se discute, cela nécessite des conversations et des entretiens. Explorer un nouveau fantasme ne se fait pas en queue en avant et tête en arrière. On prend le temps. On passe au petit magasin en bas de la rue où on sait que Raven aura toujours tout le nécessaire et plus encore. Elle n'a pas demandé à en savoir autant sur la vie sexuelle de son grand frère mais lui vend le cock ring de cuir, lui offre le lubrifiant que les représentants lui laissent. Il reste qu'elle envie les Ben Wa Balls de son beau-frère.


	143. Giboulée

La pluie tombe sur les fleurs, constelle les pétunias veloutées de perles coruscantes, goutte sur la moquette moelleuse verte de l'herbe tendre. La pluie s'arrête, les arbres s'ébrouent. Sous le chêne, le chapelet des gouttes d'eau s'égraine, deux hommes s'embrassent à l'abri de la giboulée.

Les chemises collent aux peaux échauffées. On rentre au Manoir avec un grand sourire. On se sèche près du feu qui craque. On se frictionne et l'on se réchauffe tout autrement. Les baisers reprennent avec d'autant plus de vigueur que le contact de la chair contre la chair attise le brasier qui brûle les bas-ventres.

 


	144. Orage

Orage, ô vieillesse amie où les articulations grincent sous le poids des années et de l'arthrose, il fait un temps à rester chez soi bien au chaud sous les draps. L'on se fait vieux mais ce n'est pas pour autant que l'on renonce aux plaisirs et élans de la chair. Le rire se perd parfois dans une quinte de toux, les os craquent parfois un peu, mais cela est arrivé à plus jeune qu'eux. Il faut un peu plus d'échauffement pour soulever ce qu'autrefois une simple pensée pouvait envoyer aux nuées, mais l'intention est là et plus important, l'amour demeure.


	145. Sardanapale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cherigan • 19e siècle AU

Autrefois, je me souviens bien, ma vie était un banquet luxurieux. Je goûtais à toutes les coupes, je buvais à toutes les amphores, me délectant des plaisirs de la chair comme l'on s'abreuve à une source dans le désert. J'étais un sybarite, et je conviais toutes et tous sans discernement au festin de Sardanapale qu'était ma vie de gaudriole et de débauches. Mais il se trouva qu'un jour, j'en retins deux, je ne savais pas bien pourquoi : un homme plus animal qu'humain, Logan et un autre plus fauve qu'homme, il s'appelait Erik. Je fis de mon lit notre nid.


	146. Aliyah

Comment aurait-il pu revenir sur la terre de sa mère, comment aurait-il pu revenir sur cette Terre Promise qui devait être en tous temps et tous lieux, sa maison ? Cette terre marqué au fer rouge du sang qui nourrit la glèbe d'où sort une moisson âcre et amère. Il ne pouvait pas revenir ici. L'Alihya lui semblait interdite. Jusqu'au jour où Erik prit conscience qu'il pouvait avoir sa terre et son coeur en un autre lieu, en un ailleurs qui le suivrait partout où il irait. Il ne serait pas Seigneur, mais c'est en Charles qu'il établirait sa demeure.


	147. Concupiscence

Concupiscent. Les sonorités du mot faisaient glousser les enfants qui ignoraient encore le sens du terme. Les aînés le répétaient à loisir depuis qu'ils avaient saisi au vol une pensée fort peu appropriée de leur cher Professeur Xavier. Il n'y avait rien eut de tendancieux, heureusement, mais la façon dont il avait tancé M. Lehnsherr, c'est qu'il devait bien s'être passé quelque chose. Ses joues à peine colorées par la poudre rosée de l'embarras, il était bien en peine de regagner une quelconque forme de sérieux. Mais il fallait bien pourtant qu'il attende le couvre-feu pour être concupiscent à l'envie.


	148. Mésestimer

A quoi peut-on se fier quand toute votre vie, vos repères se sont évertués à se volatiliser dans un nuage de fumée ? A qui peut-on se fier quand il ne vous reste plus personne ? Comment peut-on encore faire confiance quand à chaque fois, on a été déçu ? Il faut du temps. Charles lui répète très souvent. Et pourtant, il aimerait, de toute sa chair, de tout son être, il aimerait pouvoir lui faire confiance. Pouvoir lui dire ce qui compte vraiment. Ne pas garder dans le creux de sa gorge des mots qui l'étouffe comme un sanglot.


	149. Brodequins

La journée a été longue, ô si longue, il a tant parcouru les corridors pour courir d'un cours à l'autre que ses richelieus de cuir verni lui semblent plus lourdes que des brodequins militaires. Quand il arrive dans le hall de son appartement, il pose sa sacoche sur le meuble à chaussures, retire son blazer qu'il accroche sur la patère, pose chaussures et chaussettes. Il dégrafe sa ceinture alors qu'il arrive vers leur chambre, il garde la chemise, largement ouverte. Charles soupire d'aise. Quand Erik revient du travail, sur leur lit trône un Charles peu vêtu, reposé, au sourire aguicheur.

 


	150. Conclusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ils se connurent bibliquement

Au Commencement était le Verbe. Vanité des Vanités, tout n'est que vanité. Il fallait le dire, l'homme qui avait le nom d'un saint, Charles Francis Xavier, était franchement un beau parleur. S'il espérait conquérir Erik avec ses vétilles, il crierait dans le désert. Il en fallait plus pour le mettre en tenue d'Adam, tout de même. Autant compter les étoiles. Mais Charles semblait être décidé à entrer par la porte étroite. Pas de risques de faire Pâques avant les Rameaux mais... Toujours est-il en conclusion, que le Verbe s'est fait chair, et qu'il est venu habiter dans le même appartement.


	151. Induction

On avait récemment fait des aménagements au Manoir, les cuisines avaient été rénovées, les carrelages refaits à neuf, tout était parfait. Neuf, propre, fonctionnel, moderne. Un paradis ménager. Mais s'il y avait bien quelque chose qui agaçait particulièrement Charles, s'il y avait bien quelque chose qui l'insupportait au plus au point, c'est que sa fidèle bouilloire, celle qui l'avait accompagné avec un petit réchaud à gaz lors de ses années à Oxford, la compagne de toutes ses nuits blanches, ne pouvait pas et ne devait en aucun cas utilisée sur les toutes nouvelles, les superbes et rutilantes, plaques à induction.


End file.
